


Marry Me?

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca is nervous about tonight - she's planning on proposing to Aubrey. Aubrey is nervous as well - because she's also planning to propose. Neither girl suspects the other has anything planned.





	

Beca was talking quietly on the phone, even though she could hear the running shower. Stacie was on the other end of the line, trying her best to calm the smaller girl down.

"Am I fucking crazy, Stace?" Beca worried. "Is it too soon for me to be proposing?" Beca had decided that after four years and five months, she wanted to marry her girlfriend Aubrey. She hadn't come about this decision lightly, she'd agonized for months with Stacie about whether the timing was right.

It soon became a how and when she'd do it, and ring shopping, and more worrying, but tonight was the night that she had earmarked to ask Aubrey the most important question she'd ever ask. It wasn't a special occasion, which is just what Beca had planned. She'd been discussing with Stacie the kind of proposal Aubrey would like, and they figured meaningful but not necessarily grandiose. Beca was sure Aubrey wouldn't care so much about the how and what was happening so much as she would the things Beca would say.

So she'd rehearsed the things she wanted to say, Stacie again being her sounding board. Her best friend had cried and assured her that there would be no way the blonde could say no.

"You're gonna be fine," Stacie reassured her. "You guys are endgame, don't even worry about it. She's gonna hear all the things you're saying and she's going to say yes."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You two are that couple everyone hates because they're so fucking perfect for each other," Stacie said. "It'd be downright sickening if I didn't love you guys so much." Beca heard the shower turn off.

"Okay I gotta go, she's getting out of the shower," Beca hissed. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Stacie said. "But good luck anyway." Beca hung up and stuffed her phone into her jeans, walking toward the bedroom. She saw Aubrey emerging from the ensuite with her hair wrapped up in her towel and nothing else on.

"Hello," Beca said appreciatively. She made her way to her girlfriend and kissed her heatedly.

"Stop it you," Aubrey said, slapping Beca's hands away as they went for her ass. "You need to get in the shower or we're going to be late."

"True," Beca said. "I won't be long." Aubrey slapped her on the bottom as she left for the bathroom. When she heard the shower turn on, she grabbed her phone and called her best friend Chloe.

"How's the operation going?" Chloe said as she answered. "All systems go?"

"I don't think she suspects anything," Aubrey said. She heard her best friend sigh on the end of the line.

"I can't believe you're going to propose," she said. "I mean, I can because you guys are like, made for each other, but man... This is huge."

"Is it too huge though?" Aubrey asked. "Is she gonna freak out?"

"She loves you, Bree," Chloe said firmly. "She's going to say yes."

"And the ring isn't too... I don't know, not Beca?"

"It's gorgeous," Chloe said. "When push comes to shove, she's still a girl, she's still gonna love diamonds."

"Okay," Aubrey said.

"Not going to throw up are you?"

"No," Aubrey said. "Thanks for letting me freak out."

"I better be the first person you call," Chloe said. "Now go. Love you."

"Love you too," Aubrey said and hung up. Beca exited the bathroom, having taken her quick shower.

"You're not even dressed?" Beca asked. Aubrey remembered the phone in her hand.

"Uh, Chloe called. Shoe advice," she said smoothly. They got dressed together and Aubrey couldn't help but watch adoringly as Beca expertly tossed her hair back. She was absolutely crazy for her. It was hard to believe they'd been together so long. They'd had their share of fights, never going so far as breaking up though. Unbelievably, despite the fact that they were both infuriatingly stubborn, every disagreement just served to strengthen their desire to make it work. And they did.

Beca was sarcastic and brash, she was vague at times, but she was sweet and romantic, and she liked to do little things to make Aubrey happy. Aubrey couldn't ever remember being as happy as Beca made her every single day. Some days it was just a cup of coffee in the morning but it was enough to make her grin, every single time, to have her deliver it with a kiss on the cheek. She could not wait to marry her.

As Aubrey finished up her makeup, Beca regarded her in the mirror. She was still the most beautiful thing Beca had ever seen. One of the things people wouldn't know about Aubrey was how affectionate she was. She had a need to touch Beca, even just have a hand on her knee or her head in her lap. It wasn't gratuitous or overtly sexual (most of the time). It was how she felt most secure and most content. Like right now, she had finished her makeup and as she walked past her girlfriend, she gently brushed a hand along her shoulder with a soft smile.

They were ready to leave, finally, and Beca held the door of the cab open so Aubrey could slide in first. They had simple plans for the evening, dinner at a favorite restaurant and then a clichéd but always enjoyable walk through the park.

Neither girl could tell that the other was wracked with nerves, the both of them hiding it well. Aubrey had to stop herself from going through her purse to triple check that the ring was inside. Beca was worse. She'd found that the box had made too noticeable a bump in her pocket and instead had taken the ring out. The temptation to stick her hand in her pocket to check on the ring did get the better of her a few times, but it went unnoticed by the blonde.

After Beca settled the bill, she helped Aubrey put her coat back on before shrugging her own on, entwining their hands together and angling toward the park. They walked on in silence, as they always did, until Beca began humming. Aubrey recognized the song as the first one they ever danced to and smiled. There was a bridge on the eastern border of the park. No water ran under it, but it was still beautiful. It was quiet and more often than not on their walks, they ended up there. During the walk, Aubrey covertly opened her purse and moved the ring box into the pocket of her coat.

Beca leaned against the railing of the bridge, Aubrey's arm settling behind her as they looked out. There were still people visible in the distance, and they watched them for a while. Aubrey turned the smaller girl toward her and kissed her gently, pulling her into a tender embrace.

"What was that for?" Beca asked.

"I just really love you," Aubrey smiled. "And even though it's not a special occasion, it was really nice to be out tonight."

"It was," Beca said. She felt her heart rate increase. She figured this would be the perfect moment. But Aubrey was still talking.

"But I feel like this all the time, you know?" she said. "I'm unbelievably happy with you Beca. Just constantly happy. Even when work is being ridiculous, walking in the door when I get home and knowing that it's the place where we get to be together… it makes everything worth it." Beca pulled back a little, her fingers digging into her pocket to get to the ring. She got it in her grasp, and when she pulled it out to ask Aubrey to marry her, her jaw dropped.

Aubrey was holding out a box with a ring. "Marry me?" the blonde asked. Beca was amazed, and frozen in place. "Beca?"

"Before I give you an answer," Beca said, squeezing her hand, "I need to show you something." She opened her own hand with the ring in her palm. Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Is this…?" she asked. "Beca, were you going to propose?"

"I was," Beca said. "But you beat me to it." Aubrey smiled, then began laughing. Beca got caught up in the laughter as well.

"We're ridiculous," Aubrey said. Beca leaned up and kissed her squarely, wrapping her arms around her neck. They lost themselves in the kiss.

"Ridiculous?" Beca asked against her mouth. "Or maybe that's just a sign that we're meant to be together forever?"

"So you will marry me?" Aubrey asked, arms settling around her waist. "Because you didn't technically answer me."

"Of course I'll marry you," Beca said. "As long as you'll marry me." Aubrey smiled.

"Nah," she joked. Before Beca could protest, Aubrey cut her off with another hard kiss. She felt Aubrey slide the ring onto her finger and did the same. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you too," Beca said. "I can't believe we went to propose on the same night. Stacie is going to throw up when I tell her this story. She already cracks enough jokes about how sickening we are."

"Chloe too," Aubrey said. She entwined her fingers with Beca's and they began to walk back out of the park. "Did Stacie help you with ring shopping and stuff?"

"Yep," Beca said. "Chloe helped you?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said.

"I don't really care how we got to this point," Beca said. "Most important thing is, we're getting married." She stilled Aubrey with a tug on their joined hands and kissed her insistently until she was dazed.

"I think it's time to call for a taxi," Aubrey breathed.


End file.
